Sea of White
by MutePoint
Summary: Three human courting techniques that Dave teaches The Condesce and one she already knew.
1. Hand Holding

There is only pain.

She remembers very little in the confusion, in the agony, there is only the constant of solitude of when the hurt has been there for so long that it dulls, if even momentarily. Curled in on herself she feels disgusted above all else for being so weak. She believes that maybe once she was strong and that belief keeps the pain from eradicating her entirely.

For a second she thinks there is noise other than her own cries. Suddenly she wishes to be standing tall to address the noise with retaliation but there is nothing, only pain.

Whatever it is it does not retreat it grows. Louder and louder until her ears are forced to comprehend.

"Her Imperious Condescension."

The voice is cool. It takes away from the ache that is everywhere. The nonsense it spews is beautiful.

"That's who you are. You've forgotten but you will remember."

And she does. She sees herself strong and radiant. Powerful. She was once so powerful.

"You're dead. You have to accept that. The more you fight it the more it hurts. Give in."

How dare the voice. How dare it think of you so lowly? Give in? Never. She would fight to the death she would never receive. It could not fool her. She knew of her prowess of her grandeur. She knew herself to be Her Imperious Condescension. The Condesce: the ruler of Trolls and Human alike.

Memories trickled in giving her the power she needed to stand and face the voice that opposed her. A human stood before. He was half her size standing proudly against the alabaster of her prison. Looking at him made the memories flood in.

Shades and a smirk.

A sword.

Winning.

Out of time.

Death.

"You killed me." She admonished falling from her glory to her knees.

Dave approaches casually having the audacity to crouch with her. To touch. Run his fingers under the rain of fuchsia tears.

"If it makes you feel any better," the human began, "I had to sacrifice myself to kill you. Multiple times. Basically I had to sacrifice all the Daves in any possible existence to kill you."

It does not.

"Did we win?" She have to know, need to know your cause has not died along with you. "Lord Engli –"

"I don't know," he interrupts. "We're dead. For reals dead no coming back from this ever. No time loops, no doomed timelines, no alternate realities, no dream bubbles, nadda, nothing, done, dead."

"This cannot be." staring down at your open palms and feeling rather delirious. Rather hopeless like curling up and letting the pain destroy you.

The human slides his tiny hands into your own. You were defeated by a creature half your size with hands so little they are engulfed completely by yours.

"We are here together."

His hands squeeze tight and for now you relinquish control. You will stand tall again. You will fight this human every step of the way. But for now you squeeze back with all the might left in you.


	2. Cuddling

"Oh, you mean culling."

The Condesce was quick to react her 2x3dent pierced the wall creating hairline fractures that rattled the building. After the quake subsided Dave stood impassive his delicate human neck caught in between two prongs. She sneered at his expressionless state. Curling her decorated fingers ever so slowly around her weapon elected no outward response which only made her lips twist in disgust.

"Cool kid," she hissed pushing her trident forward only stopping when it reached the pale column of human flesh, "I will break you."

"I didn't say culling." Dave's hand snuck its way up the trident. He gently brushed at her hand and instantaneously it recoiled at the touch. "I said cuddling. Notice the double Ds their important."

The wall behind Dave melted dislodging the weapon that clattered uselessly on the ground before disappearing entirely. Her Imperious Condescension cackled madly raising her hand to summon her trident but her hand remained empty.

"You don't have much power here." The cool kid emended. He reached for her outstretched hand and grasped her wrist to pull her along. Shocked she complied.

The dull surroundings shifted. All around the desolate grey walls crumbled, huge chunks tumbling down, upon impact to the ground they exploded into a red liquid. Said liquid sloshed heatedly around their feat bubbling and swallowing the surface beneath them. Then he pulls her to the dark skies floating above the sloshing fires below and she will not stand for this.

Wrenching her wrist from his hold she floats around the blonde on her own. The Condesce's smirks down at the child making a show of flying high above his head delighting in his shaded gaze.

"As long as I still have some power you will never push me about human."

Dave gives a slight bob to his head and begins to descend. Beneath his feet a structure begins to grow spiraling up from the heated depths exploding into a square building suspended high above the lava. His feet clack against the concrete. He gives The Condesce a heavy look then continues his decent into the apartment.

The Condesce floats idle around the home for a while before she too begins the descent. Inside the home is rather bland for her imperial taste but for a lowly human it suffices.

"Come here," the human beckons her patting the bed beside him.

Outraged by his brazen command she screeches, "You do not order me lowblood!"

Something shifts in the air pressure growing and constricting around her. Dave moves with it. The light refracting on his shades allows for transparency and for the first time she sees the blazing ruby red shine with forewarning. Her knees buckle but if asked she would blame the forces incasing her.

"Come here."

With that the pressure becomes unbearably, simply standing to her fullest takes all the strength in her body to maintain. Her knees do buckle and she is forced to step forward or kneel. The Condesce's does not kneel. Before long her shins bump against the bed just like that the pressure yields.

"Now you gotta lie down on the bed like this," Dave sprawls across the bed leaving no room at all for a Troll double his size yet alone her hair.

"You must be as dumb as you look to believe I would fit on this pathetic excuse for a bed."

The blonde's face remains expressionless even though his voice is sardonic, "As you wish."

The room twist and cracks and bends. Seamlessly everything spins out or recognition colors blurred into one and all that is left is the bed. Quadruple it original size and draped in red fineries.

"This get your royal stamp of approval?"

Instead of dignifying that little shit with a reply The Condesce settles down into the duvet on her back.

"Is this the human culling that requires double Ds?" she ventures. "It's rather tame."

"Cuddling," Dave corrects, "and no." The cool kid surges towards her with a speed that leaves her no time to think let alone move. His pompous head is tucked under her chin, his wiry arms are secured around her waist, and his legs have entangled themselves in hers. "This is cuddling." He nuzzles his nose into her chest and something breaks.

The Condesce resists the urge to fight. She surprises herself when she returns the embrace. Blonde hair tickles her nose and she leans in and inhales.

She is so tired of avoiding death that she thinks just this once she'll accept it.


	3. Sleeping

Waking up after death had been unbearable for these past years? Months? Days? Time was a fickle thing here with no real beginning and no definite end. It was a painful reminder that this was not a dream this was reality.

However waking up facing the little blonde mongrel was not as grueling as she had assumed. During the night most of their bodies had become untangled only their legs were still tightly entwined. His cool kid shades were skewed upon his face and his tiny fist was drawn up to his mouth.

Tentatively she reached out to cup his cheek. The flesh was pliable and smooth, far more giving then her ridged skin. It was warm under her palm.

How long had it been, she wondered, that she had been cold?

Suddenly the need for his warmth overcame her fight. She closed the small distance between them wedging the human under her chin his body flushed against her own. The heat was nearly instantaneous, warmer than even the lowest of bloods, flowing into her body.

During the impromptu cuddle fest Dave had woken up. With his head so close to The Condesce's chest he hears the sedated rhythm of her heart. His hands find their way out of hiding to skirt down the curve of her spine down to her voluptuous hips.

"You're so perfect." He mummers softly, fingers gently rubbing at the point of a hip bone.

"Tell me something I am unaware of human."

Dave chuckles. It's the most expression she has seen him express and she preens a little at the ability to make him feel. She wants to see more.

The Condesce's plots, petting the human's head, she grins at the thought of him being unaware.


	4. Kissing

The Condesce's grows stronger. The longer she accepts her death the more ability she is able to call forth. Soon, she knows, she will be a match for the human. Be able to melt and rebuild their world with just a thought, a whim.

Idly she wonders how long the human wandered alone in this desolate realm before pulling her from her depression. How long he fought his untimely death. How long he sat alone in the blinding white before he realized he could change it all.

Dave floated in the white beside her, patiently waiting for her musings to cease and for her to try once again to bend the reality around them.

It took time. The white began to crack, dark streaks fracturing, expanding to completely overcome. The new sky above them was a ruthless navy speckled with pinpoints of gentle white. Beneath them a billowy grass grew moving with the delicate wind.

The Condesce's cackled happily at her work and peeked from the corner of her eye in time to watch the human's lips twitch. She reached for his hand pulling him down the rolling hills towards the smell of the salt of the sea. Waves crested against the sandy beach the sound sent chills down her spin.

"Come here," she crooned.

She began to shed her clothing. The one piece came down quickly only momentarily getting caught in her flats before she kicked the whole mess up the shore. Her fuchsia eyes turned to Dave who immediately turned his head to the side pretending he wasn't looking the whole time.

"Come here."

Dave felt the pressure. Felt compelled to strip himself of his clothing and discard it wherever it may land. The only thing left was his shades and his feet carried him down to the waves against his will. When he reached her his hands quickly shot down to gain some sort of modesty.

No, none of that. The human straightened up body trembling with the fight of wills.

Her hands reached to remove his infernal shades. Ruby red eyes were comically wide, lips opened in an o. He looked delectable.

She moved further into the sea and the human reluctantly followed watching her hips sway. Chest deep in the water she stopped and turned to fully face her prey. The water came up to his neck leaving full view of the expression on his face.

"You look a little scared," she leaned in to whisper in his ear, giving the curled flesh a playful nip careful of her shark teeth. "Do you think I'm going to drowned you?"

Dave's breath hitched and tremors raked his body. He wet his lip, eyes darting nervously to the waters below, his brows scrunched up. So expressive without his shades she mused.

Calmly she cupped the back of his head rubbing soothing circles. "Relax," she breathed against hip lips.

Dave exhaled. Gaining the ability to move again he rested his hand on her shoulder, unsure. Fuchia met ruby briefly before lips met.

The blonde huffed in surprise as his mouth was ravaged. The Condesce pushed past his lips and delved deep into his mouth, mapping out flat teeth, easily prodding his tongue to retreat. His mouth was hot and sticky with a fickly taste reminding her of Alternian sweets.

Dave used the leverage he had to surge up. His tongue slipped past her lips only nicking himself on a few of her jagged teeth. They sunk deeper into the sea grasping and pulling and pushing against each other. Pulling back left the blonde panting, face flushed, and eyes glassy.

The Condesce's smirked yanked the human's head back into an arch. "There are many different kinds of kissing." She purred. "Perhaps we should cover them all?"

Dave yelped as those ruthless teeth descended upon his neck.

A/N I didn't use a lot of Troll terms for human things or make The Condesce unfamiliar with human things like a bed or a home. I feel as a ruler of Earth she gets human terms. I feel that she wouldn't understand human terms associated with feelings because who cares right?

This is for a lovely Condesce I met on Omegle. It is her birthday today and all I could give her was the first Dave/ The Condesce fic ever. I know these things are usually 5+1 but I got creative and did 3+1 for the 31. I am a nerd.


End file.
